turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Overthrown Fast Then You Can Blink
This is the 9th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Temple Transfer Tribes would race to transfer levels of a temple from one station to another, one at a time in an attempt to move the entire structure to a final platform. Winner: Story Previously On Survivor On Ceiba, Violet plotted against Tanna, scared she might go if they lost the next immunity challenge, Stephen lied and told her what she wanted to hear, just so she might not flip if they merge. On Coqui, Cassandra stole the chips and pop, she hid them in the jungle. She and Shelia then snuck out and snacked on them all morning. But she was saved when Chad decided to work with her over Sally. 10 remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 22 Coqui Tom and Ty are standing talking. Tom: If we get Chad to see how sporadic and how unpredictable Cassandra is, we might be able to get her out. Ty: I don't know, we can try. Ty and Tom are searching the trees when Shelia and Cassandra come up. Everyone is out looking for the idol. Ty is off alone and searching. Ty picks up a rock and puts a package into his pants pocket. As he gets up Devin comes along and he pretends to keep looking. Ceiba Violet is sitting all alone as the others are fishing. Stephen and Violet are walking back when Violet asks if Stephen knows Anne and Tanna are closer than they let on. Stephen: No, I didn't. Day 23 Coqui Ty is off in the woods with Tom. Ty pulls it out and unravels it, it's just a bag of chips. Tom: Is that the same bag we won? Cassandra and Shelia are heading towards their chips as they talk. Cassandra: We're going to finish them today. Shelia: Sounds good. They pull over a rock and there's nothing there. Shelia: This is where you hid them? Cassandra: Yeah, I thought no one'd find them! Everyone's sitting in the shelter when Ty comes up. Ty: As you all know, yesterday, we were all looking for the idol. Everyone nods as Ty pulls out the chips. Ty: I thought I found the idol, but it's the bags of chips we lost, someone's hid them and has been snacking on them. Everyone just stares at each other. Cassandra: How do we know that's not your bag of chips you've been eating? Ty and Chad are talking. Ty: She did it, she has guilty written all over her. Chad: She sure should become an actor. They both laugh. Ceiba Everyone is sitting around the fire and singing songs. Anne: I'm personally an ABBA fan. Tanna: No way! You're the last person I'd think that. Anne: Why? Stephen: I don't really like music. Anne gasps and Tanna drops her jaw. Stephen: I guess my favorite is row row your boat? Tanna: I wish we could just stay here and have fun all the time. Immunity Challenge Coqui Everyone comes in. Cassandra, Shelia, and Devin are walking to the shelter. Cassandra: Ty right, no question. Shelia: No questions. Cassandra: You got it Devin? Devin: What? Uh, yeah! Cassandra and Shelia leave as Devin cuts some wood. Chad comes up. Chad: They just had a change of plans, they're voting Tom, he's the biggest social threat. Devin: Oh, okay. Tribal Council Everyone comes in and sits down. Sally comes in and sits in the jury spot. Tom smiles and Sally nods back. Jeff asks Ty if there's been any more drama since Sally left. Ty laughs and says there's been even more. Ty then explains about the chips and how he's pretty sure Cassandra stole them and ate them. Cassandra says that it could of been any of them and blaming someone was useless because it makes them look like they're even more guilty. Jeff then asks Chad if tonight's vote is clear. He chuckles and says it should be. Shelia interupts and says that no vote is easy. You have to think about every consequences that could happen because of the vote. Chad chuckles again and says that there would be no bad consequences from this vote. Shelia rolls her eyes and says there's always at least one consequence good or bad. Jeff then asks each person if they stole and ate the chips. He asks Cassandra last. She smiles and nods yes. And then starts laughing. Sally whispers crazy from the jury box. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Everyone gets up and goes vote. Jeff: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do it. Everyone stares at each other. No one stands and Jeff reads the votes. First Vote: Cassandra Second Vote: Cassandra Third Vote: Tom Fourth Vote: Cassandra Fifth Vote: Tom The camera shifts towards Devin as he sets his arm on Cassandra. Devin: I'm so sorry Cassandra. Cassandra: Huh? What do you m- Sixth Vote: Ty Jeff: Cassandra, that's three, that's enough tonight, I need you to bring me your torch. Cassandra, the tribe has spoken. Cassandra: Idiot. She leaves as Jeff begans speaking. Jeff: Well, it seems as if the tribes are divided, what you need to hope for now is a merge, head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... The merge shakes up the game. As more than one castaway wants to flip. "I'm flipping." "You did the wrong move!" And one group sees themselves as the power alliance. "We're going to the finals!"